


Lost and Found

by SpaceTaco



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Multi, Pat-napped, Physical Abuse, Sad boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTaco/pseuds/SpaceTaco
Summary: Don't talk to strangers kiddos!Patton wasn't supposed to end up in his car. He didn't mean to be so nice. It's just what he does. But sometimes, being too nice puts him in a deeper hole that may impossible to climb out of...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Lost and Found

A gentle rain layered over the streets, creating a small patter along the concrete.

It was 2:16 pm.

Four boyfriends scattered around the city attending to their own business with each one of them on the other's minds. The logical one, Logan, was stuck at a desk with piles of work forming together and ink blurring with confusion. Still, the oldest of the boyfriends (only by a few months though) stayed focused, scribbling his dark blue pen frantically across several papers and swiftly shifting to his laptop to type another paragraph. 

He would leave work at 4 pm.

The anxious one, Virgil, leaned against a marble counter with his phone in hand. He had been sitting in the same position for about an hour and a half, occasionally looking up to attend to a customer. The cafe was slow today due to the storm rolling in so most of the employees scrolled through apps and games and boringly peeked at the clock only to see that less than five minutes had passed by. Virgil plugged in one of his earbuds to listen to one of Roman's multitude of playlists. To his surprise, he actually started to enjoy the upbeat and dramatic sing-alongs. He relaxed a bit into his seat and compared the songs to the light rain, completing it with a sigh. 

He would leave at 3:30 pm. 

The creative one, Roman, pranced around a theatre stage with a few props handed to him on the way. Having to go to a theatre school which was relatively far from his other boyfriends’ locations was hard but he would always arrive on time, except for this time. Today was hectic with rehearsals and new arrivals entering every second with some frustrating wonder to touch EVERYTHING. Either way, opening night was next week and he _had_ to be on board, especially with him being the main role! He had to be everywhere at once since the main director, Remy always claimed to be "busy", propping all the responsibilities onto him. He was stressed, but he managed, even if it meant another hour or two on stage. 

He should've left at 2:00 pm.

Finally, the moral one, Patton, slugged his backpack over his shoulder and exited his biology class. He had completed 3 assignments by himself while his group fooled around, frantically trying to retrieve answers without the work evidence but always failed with the teacher only a few feet away. A small aching started to form from within the back of the college student's head but he decided to ignore it and focused on the rain. As he exited the building, concluding his last class of the day, he pulled out his cat-themed phone and started to text Roman. Roman usually parked outside of the school or arrived right on time as Patton's school ended. Today, however, he wasn't there. Patton shrugged it off since Roman could be late sometimes, even if it was a bit unusual for him to not notify him about it. A few phone calls later and Roman still didn't respond conjuring a bit of worry. Patton unknowingly wandered past the side of the school that rested in dark corners, lurking around the street. A man emerged from the side of Patton's view and stood, rather close to him. Patton looked up at the man and flinching away with a scared whimper. He wore ragged clothes with messy black hair sticking to the sides of his face. He was slightly hunched over but he kept his gaze on Patton. The man continued observing him, making Patton shift uncomfortably away from him slowly backing away. To his relief, Roman responded with a small buzz of his phone but that newfound happiness was soon shot down once he saw the message. 

_Sorry for being late darling. I'm really busy today but I'll try to pick you up as soon as I can_. 

Patton sighed, taking a shaky step in the opposite direction but was quickly stopped by the man. 

"Who is that?" 

Patton looked at him confused. This was his own private information but Patton being a kind, ~~naive~~ soft soul, responded. 

"O-oh, um just my boyfriend..." 

The man's glare hardened as he took a step towards the nervous boy. 

"Boyfriend huh...does he love you?" 

Patton gulped and once again, shifted awkwardly. He didn't want to fully confuse the man by saying he had more than one boyfriend and he also had no right to his privacy. He also didn’t want to say anything because of the underlying fear Patton felt. Patton took a deep breath and continued.

"U-uhm well I'm pretty sure he does!" 

"I have a loved one of my own.....Would you like to come see them..?"

Patton tensed up at the question and started to make a move to walk away. 

"I-I'm s-sorry. I have t-to go. N-nice...uh nice m-meeting you!" Patton made a quick turn to start walking faster, clutching his phone with one hand and his backpack in the other. He stuffed his phone on the inside of his jacket, keeping it hidden from anyone's sight. However, he didn't get far. A large arm wrapped around his torso and clamped his mouth shut. 

The slimy, cold hand glued itself over the scared boy's mouth and a dead look settled in his eyes. But let me tell you, Patton struggled for his life. He wrestled against the man’s tight grip and stone arms, flailing his arms about with tears starting to stream down each cheek but nothing seemed to work. The man muffled his cries and dragged him in a stiff position. Around the corner, a dark van stood silently with its doors slightly open in the back. With a nimble swoop, Patton was forced into the van with a tired scream. The man banged Patton's head against the van's metal side causing blood to seep out and blur his vision. Patton struggled and struggled until he fell flat and his breathing slowed. 

It was 2:35 pm.

•••

Roman had finally escaped from the hectic theatre at around 2:47. He had sulked tiredly into his car seat and guilt strangled his heart from putting down Patton. He was so sweet, so kind, and he simply dismissed him. Logan and Virgil couldn't retrieve him due to their jobs and they tended to go pick each other up since they left work during closer time frames. If Roman did ever lose sight of time, Patton would walk around the base of the school, go to the library to complete some extra homework or quietly stand outside and wait for him. All other locations were pretty far for him to wander off to but he always seemed to find somewhere new to explore. Still, he would have to make this up to him. 

Roman approached the curb to find an empty area in front of the building. He reached for his dramatically red phone and texted the youngest boyfriend. 

_Greetings my darling, I'm outside when you're ready._ 😘

He smiled at his phone, waiting for a cheerful response. One didn't come, though. He shrugged it off and turned up some music, waiting for the blond haired boy to skip from the corner of his eye or from the school doors. He waited for another 5 minutes before he gulped a bit and got out his car. Patton always responded within seconds of a text. Maybe he was mad at him, but Patton doesn't 'get mad' at anyone really. Roman licked his lips nervously as he walked past the school's glass doors and peeked inside the library's entrance. There was a group of college juniors and seniors huddled together discussing the papers that laid between them. Something about political environmental practices but Roman never understood that banter. A teacher circled between them adding to the student's remarks. Mrs. Pepper, Patton's biology teacher, looked up from her focused club members and gave Roman a soft smile. Roman returned it and walked inside.

"Hello, Mrs. Pepper! I was just coming in to see if you had seen Patton around." 

Mrs. Pepper wrinkled her bottlecap nose to the side and her emerald eyes showed a glint of concern. 

"No, I'm sorry Roman. I haven't seen him after he left. He's probably outside." 

Roman thanked her and hurried outside, trailing the outskirts of the building. He jogged around calling out Patton's name every now and then. His voice coated with worry and he started to feel sweat combine with the ongoing rain. He turned a corner realizing the drop of temperature and the enhanced darkness that bloomed in the area. A cold chill ran through his dampened chocolate hair while goosebumps popped up across his skin. His eyebrows furrowed together as he continued to venture through the dark corners. Squinting his eyes past the darkness, an object laid still in the mud. He sprinted towards the object to see that it was a pale blue backpack littered with animal pins and emoji keychains.

Patton's backpack. 

The older teen grasped it, feeling the soft fabric through his fingers. Where could Patton be without his backpack?. He wouldn't have gone anywhere away from school with his backpack laying in a pit of mud. Panic started to pop in Roman's hazelnut eyes. 

_Nonononono NO! Where could he possibly go? Where- where?_

Roman swung his head frantically, shouting the teen's name a few more times, louder this time. The sweat started to run with the increasing rain droplets, down his face as he crossed drag marks in the sloppy dirt. It led to a road and then stopped. His eyes widen and he tightened his grasp on the left-behind object. Setting back into a sprint, he bolted through the mysterious location, peeking down each intersection only to come up empty handed. Patton was gone. And it was his fault. The theatrical man felt his legs shake violently and his small puffs of breath become shorter and shorter throughout his scavage. During the hunt he had already called Patton about ten times, receiving a recorded speech at the end of each one. 

_This is Patton speaking! I'm sorry that I wasn't able to answer the phone but I'll make it up to you! I'll call you back as soon as I can kiddo!-_

A beep followed his honey-like giggle but the real one never responded. 

Instead of calling again, Roman dialed Virgil's number. His fingers shook, barely being able to dial the number, and smacked the phone into his face. Tears came crashing down at this point as Roman stood helplessly in the cold concrete street. Virgil soon answered about two rings in.

"What's up Princey-"

"Patton! IT'S PATTON! HE'S G-GONE! I CAN'T...CAN'T FIND HIM!" Roman gasped out. 

"Woah, woah, woah, wait a second. Babe you gotta breathe, you sound like you're hyperventilating and that's never a good thing. Come on, breathe with me." 

Roman really, _really_ didn't want to give in but he followed the instructions anyway. Taking deep breaths in and out. Once half calm, he continued.

"It's Patton, Virge. I came here later than usual but now I can't find him anywhere!" 

The other line went dead for a few seconds, only occupied by a few worried breaths. 

"Roman, my shift just ended and I'm going to go pick up Logan. In the meantime call the police. Now. Don't worry, alright babe. We'll find him." 

The prince could tell that he was trying to be strong but was also slowly wavering into panic. Roman responded with a quick "okay" and hung up the phone in a hurry. He sprinted back to the open entrance of the school and held his phone tightly. Within a single breath, he unlocked his phone and dialed the police. 

" 911, what is your emergency?" A man responded on the other side.

"U-um I'd like to report a missing person. His name is Patton Hart."

•••

He couldn't feel anything. The hard stone floor, the bone chilling air, his mop of hair covering his eyes..they all felt the same. He didn't know exactly where he was, only that it was some sort of basement or cellar. And he knew it was covered by something. It wasn't a basement with a door or entryway, no, it was a hatch that was covered by something like a rug and oblivious to the unknowing eye. He didn't have a trace of any time that passed by after his knockout. However, the time was the least of his worries. 

Blood seeped from his head and left eye. When he arrived, the man had slapped him mercilessly in an attempt to wake him. Bruises puffed up, on his already slightly chubbed checks and continued to layer his body. Excruciating pain shot from between his legs, feeling that it was oddly wet. He only wore his sweatshirt, that was now filthy with muck and small spiders that Patton had flinched at when another one landed on his leg. His shirt stretched past his knees and almost swallowed him whole. A tight rope was attached to his left ankle, rubbing in bruises and burns every time he moved. His other leg was broken, or he assumed it was due to its dead feeling but a large shock of pain shot up to his waist when he moved it slightly. Whenever the man came in without the rare intent to beat the boy senselessly, he would provide a bowl of water and another bowl filled halfway with food as if he was a dog. The ‘food’ was mushed together ingredients that Patton couldn't identify and even with the growing desperation, Patton felt, he would retract with a refusal to move. The man didn't like that. Sometimes a simple stiff order that boomed from his lungs would shake him into submissiveness. If that didn't work his thumb was pushed past his teeth and the latched onto his gums. The mysterious contents were then washed down his throats. A hand clamped his mouth shut as two dirt-covered fingers squeezed his nostrils together. A few gulps later and another contained lurch from his stomach, Patton could feel himself alone once more. All Patton could conclude is that the man wanted him alive.

The boy laid on the floor on his stomach, sometimes transitioning to his side. He was in so..so much pain but he was too numb to do anything else. The man would arrive back soon like he already did multiple times. Too many times for him to remember. Patton felt dead tears run with sticky blood droplets, dripping off his face. He knew this was his fault. He shouldn't have been so nice but the thought of being mean never naturally crossed his mind. “He was too nice and that wasn’t always good”, as many people had said to him before and this was the first time he truly understood what they meant. He wanted to get out and go home. He could've been with all his boyfriends right now, huddled in a blanket with a pile of treats scattered across the couch and floor. They would have fun and they would love each other, hoping the other one wouldn't disappear if they were to let go. Maybe they would continue..? Think that Patton's disappearance was just an easier way of letting him down. Maybe they didn't need him. His face flinched slightly. He had to get out of here. 

That's when Patton noticed something. His phone. The man had seen it when they first arrived, chucking it to the opposite wall and skidding it away from Patton's reach. With the dark screen and the fractured surface, he assumed that it was broken and hopeless- similar to the state Patton was in. It rested only a few feet away with the case facing up. There was a chance. A chance for him to go back home. He reached out with a pained gasp quickly retracting with pain evident in his eyes. He tried once more, extending his arm but having to pull back with pain. He tried again, but this time he used his shackled foot to pull the device towards him. With a rush of adrenaline, he swung his foot making the rope it in his direction. It skidded to a stop, resting right by his hand. Flipping it over, he saw that the screen was surely crack, lining the sides of it and a few scratches along the top and bottom. It flashed a green screen before turning back off. With a repeated push of the on button, the phone glitched from its black screen to Patton’s background. That moment, Patton thanked all that is good along with his Lo Lo who urged everyone to get strong cases and screen protectors just to be sure. He missed them. He wants to go home. It flashed on, showing Patton's background containing his three boyfriends asleep. He unlocked it and dialed 911. 

"911, what is your emergency?" The voice on the other line sounded like a woman, a young but experienced one. She was the first voice he had heard besides the shouts of his abuser and his own raspy screams. 

"H-hello? I-I don't kn-now where I am.. I think-k I've been kid-dnapped..I-I need-d help."

There was no hesitation before the lady burst into an eruption of questions.

"Okay stay calm, please. What is your name?" 

"P-Patt-on Hart-t."

"Are you inside or outside?" 

"Insid-de."

"Can you get to a nearby window or see through anything to describe your outside surroundings?" 

Patton glanced around the room with a half blurred eye. There were cracks through the concrete walls which let a few spotlights of sunshine inside. He was lucky. 

"Y-yeah-h. I j-just need to get...over th-there." 

"Okay. Please don't hang up the phone." 

Patton shifted his weight off of his side into a sitting position. He dragged his stiff leg with hisses escaping his mouth and placed his tied up ankle on its side to loosen the loop. He crawled to the corner and peered out the small opening. There was a light green house across the street with a red and a navy blue car. A bright pink bike was parked in the driveway with a basketball net sitting on the road. How could something so lovely and comforting be near a broken down place like this? It almost sickened him to think of how oblivious the family was to their neighbor. Patton strained his eyes to see the kidnapper's driveway. He had, unfortunately, had his glasses crushed and lost during his time in the van. He was unable to see the house shape or color but there was a dark grey van in the driveway. All the other houses looked pleasant, bathed in sunlight with clean-cut grass. The grass was dry and the area around the house was bare with dirt. Patton clutched the phone tighter and described the houses surrounding him. There were no people around in sight but a street sign was placed at the corner which Patton quickly reported. The dispatcher seemed to have recognized his name and put everything into action. They had his location and directed the appointed officers to the scared young teen. The woman was left to comfort him.

With the quiet whispers between the two, Patton heard a set of heavy feet approaching the hatch. He had already described how unusual his cellar was and the numbness that coated his body. With a shaky breath, he whispered,

"H-he's c-c-coming. No no...n-no." 

Tears refilled his eyes and poured out at a rapid rate. The women tried to calm him but soon concluded that it would be better if they ended the call here. 

"We are on our way," she reassured. " We will get you out of there. Hang up the phone so he doesn't suspect anything. If he leaves call back, if not, DO NOT call. We don't want him to anger him any more." 

Patton quietly agreed, hung up, and shuffled to stuff his phone behind him. Within seconds of that, the man jumped from the opening, a smirk lying on his face. Patton shuddered and wrapped his arms around his chest and face.

"You know you can't hide from me."

His voice was musky and dipped in a sickening pleasure. A loud _smack_ filled the building once his hand came in contact with the boy's face. At that moment Patton thought it would be over, like all the other times before but now...now he had help. 

"There's nothing you can do." 

The man breathed next to his ear. His breath rancid and probably hasn't been cleaned for weeks. 

As if on cue, the hatch was shoved open and three officers jumped from the wooded floors to a cold concrete abyss. 

"Sir, slowly back away from the boy. Let me see your hands." A man hollered. There was no expression on the kidnapper's face. He stared at Patton, with that same unbearable stare.

"Sir, I won't ask you again. Step away from him!" The guns cocked, making Patton flinch. The man finally stepped away from the terrified victim and placed his hand above his head, his back facing the police. Throughout the process, he never broke eye contact from Patton. Two steel cuffs encased his hands and he was brought to the hatch and lifted up. One female officer grabbed her radio, summoning the paramedics to Patton's rescue. He barely remembered being released from the rope, lifted and placed on a bed, rolling onto a truck with raging sirens. He couldn't feel anything and could barely make out the voices he heard and the bodies he saw rushing past his side. He didn't feel the needles or the oxygen mask. All he wanted to do was rest. And now, he had the chance to do so.

•••

It had been ten days. Ten days without the fun-loving bubbly boy that skipped around with a giant smile plastered on his face. About half a week may not compare to missing reports that would last for months or years even but this was enough to devastate the lovers. The three boyfriends hadn't heard the small sweet hum that would fill the kitchen as the smell of chocolate chip cookies that overloaded the hallways. His room curtains had remained shut and the sense of warmth was long gone. They had all taken his disappearance differently. 

Logan, who had been the last one who learned about Patton's disappearance, was tired. He had stayed up days and nights researching the area. Logins and area codes he had broken open were splattered on top of his base work and studied for hours. Bags increased under his eyes and headaches became more prominent than he'd admit. Crumpled papers and torn plans to find the missing boy was all discarded in an overflowing trash bin. On those late nights, Virgil would check if he had headed to bed sometime before 3 in the morning but he always ended with a fainted Logan at his desk. Patton would usually come by earlier with a plate of food and a soft smile to comfort him into bed but Virgil was trying his hardest. Tear streaks were visible down his sharp, cold cheeks and silent curses would spill out of his mouth in frustration after reaching a dead end. Between the emotional breakdowns and quick lashes of anger, anyone could tell that Logan was slowly breaking.

Virgil, who was the second one to learn of Patton's disappearance, was still stuck in a sense of shock. His anxieties flourished and burst in sudden breaths that would have to be calmed down before they developed into something worse. He knew that they had tried everything and put all their hope into the police but after the first week...hope started to fault. Virgil had somewhat taken the role of Patton by checking on Logan on late nights who he had tried to break through to, but could never manage to do it the same way Patton could. Cooking small meals, cleaning a bit around the house if he could even get out of bed, and of course, checking on Roman. 

The house seemed so much colder and as if it was closing in on him at times. Whenever he was left alone for a few seconds he would sometimes breakdown in a clump of sobs and stressful paced breaths. Virgil couldn't deal with the everlasting effect of Patton never being found, and a part of his heart tore at the possibility. However, he knew he had to stay strong for the other two who were also at the brink of collapsing. If he could help them stay strong then maybe they would have the strength to catch him when he falls…

Roman, who was the first one to discover Patton's disappearance, was quiet. Yes, and I mean really quiet...but not at first. At first, he was fueled with anger that someone had taken someone so close to all of them away. Someone so innocent that would do anything for them but can't defend himself and _he_ couldn't do anything about it! He hated the feeling of regret and desperation that filled his heart every time his name was mentioned. Part of the reason that Patton's absence bothered the prince so much is the fact that it reminded him of someone he lost. When his twin brother was kicked out of their home and never seen again, Roman thought that he lost a part of himself and this situation was deepening those scars. Over the next couple of days, Roman remained in his room. Isolated from everyone and everything because he knew that what happened was his fault. If he had dropped the extra minutes, LITERAL MINUTES, to make some excuse to leave early or had looked around for him earlier, Patton may have gotten into his car instead of a stranger's. It deepened the guilt with the drowning feeling of dread that glued him to his bed, deprived of sleep. Virgil would stop by and lay small meals in front of my door so he could have something to eat. Virgil probably understood that he wouldn't eat much in the first place so small amounts were appreciated. He only ate a few spoonfuls every couple of hours, days even, and brooded away from the world with tears bolting down his splotched face. He could barely hold himself up before collapsing into a pile of sadness. Roman knew that he would have to get up eventually but his strength and pride were stripped from him the moment Patton didn't answer that text. How could've things turned out differently? Who could've known?

The next morning was a quiet one, like all the ones before but this time Logan woke up first. He had noticed that Virgil had been taking care of both him and Roman and didn't want the new overload of stress to push him to his breaking point. He slumped out of bed, got dressed in a plain shirt and black sweatpants. A little different from his former attire, but he didn't feel ‘formal’ today. Ascending to the kitchen to make breakfast, Logan felt his phone ring in his back pocket. This was rather weird since it is 6:23 in the morning and Logan tended to not have or make many friends. They were deemed unnecessary with his...most of his boyfriends here. Who would call a stoic man at this time?

"Hello?" The man asked cautiously.

"Hello, this is Logan Sanders correct?"

"Yes, is there something I can assist you with? And if you don't mind me asking..who are you?" 

"Well, I can help you, Mr. Sanders. This is the police station calling in about a report on a missing boy that you filed about a week and a half ago." 

Logan's heart fluttered for a moment. His hopes started to fly in the pits of his stomach but he pushed them down to keep an even voice.

"Yes, my boyfriends and I did." 

"Well, we found him and he's being brought to St. Thomas’ hospital as we speak. All details and questions will be answers there."

Logan stopped breathing for a second. His view started to brighten slightly but the fact that Patton was in the hospital still weighed him down. Ten days of grieving for their helpless boyfriend which could possibly be put to an end today.

"Y-yes yes! We'll be there very soon!" 

Without a second thought, Logan ran to Virgil's room and knocked frantically at the door. The half asleep boy slowly opened it a few moments later with a quiet "yeah?". 

" They found Patton! We have to go to the hospital now!" The logical man sputtered.

Virgil’s eyes widened and wordlessly disappeared back into his room to get dressed. Logan knew that he would be done in a few minutes so he proceeded to alert Roman. Logan sighed before knocking on his door, knowing that he had taken Patton's disappearance the hardest but Patton would need all his boyfriends there by his side. He knocked twice without a response except for a few shuffles on the other side of the door. 

"Roman I know you're awake and I have to inform you that....they found Patton. Love, he needs us and I know that you're hurting terribly but we can fix it if you just come out and trust us. You can see Patton again and things can go back to normal. Please love."

The shuffles started to approach the door and it was quickly opened by a disheveled Roman. His hair stuck up as if it was struck by lightning and his clothes were jumbled up in multiple places. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"They found him? Really?" 

His voice cracked a bit as he spoke and hope tracing his eyes. Logan nodded solemnly with an empathetic smile spreading on his face. Logan walked forward towards the shaken boy and wrapped his arms around his torso. He squeezed it slightly and rested his chin on the royal boy's shoulder. Tears started to fall as Logan whispered small reassured words into his ears while rubbing his back. Another pair of arms circled around the two hugging boys, the arms belonging to Virgil. This moment was long overdue. They had all been in a state of tiredness and helplessness but the hug made those feelings sink away and replace it with an everlasting love. After a few moments, when the tears started to dry, they separated and shared a kiss between each other. With a newfound determination and comfort, they got ready and headed out the door. They were coming for Patton and there was no way they would let him go afterward. 

•••

The three boys burst through the emergency doors and scrambled to the front desk. Sweat lightly coated their faces in anticipation and nervousness. 

"Ahem, we're here to see Patton Hart,"

Logan spoke up to the lady who sat at the front desk. She had a small smile painted on her face and her caramel eyes filled with sympathy.

"Yes, please wait here until the doctor calls you in. He should be available any minute now."

Logan thanked her and signaled the others to sit in three chairs. The room was mostly empty with a woman and her young son seemingly checking in for an appointment of some kind and a man sitting in the corner with a newspaper clasped between his fingers. The trio grasped each other's hands and quietly sympathized for the other. No tears were spilled. Not yet anyway. 

After a good ten to fifteen minutes, a voice announced from a door across the room.

"Visitors for Patton Hart?" 

The three jerked upwards, Roman already on his feet. The male doctor smiled and led us down the white tiled halls and multiple rooms containing various patients with injuries, both physical and mental. The kid's area down the hall was addressed in a desert biome aesthetic with some rooms connecting ocean painted walls and others with large cartoon money bouncing between branches. It was a sad and somewhat calm sight to see that children had to rest in hospitals but at least they had somewhere to go. Someone who would take care of them, unlike Patton, who had to brace it all himself.

The halls were now quiet and had a heavy scent of freshly opened hospital masks. They stopped at a door reading ‘E-27’ centered at the top. The doctor turned to them, whispering a quiet warning of keeping their voices down in order to try not to wake him or trigger any panic. From the sleep deprivation, Patton would stay like that for at least two days. With that said and respected, he opened the steel door to reveal a boy lying with one leg in a cast along with his right arm and a thin one on his left wrist. Bandages coated his entire body, encircling his freckled face that was know layered in small cuts. His gashes were smeared in ointments to stop any further infections and the large bandages seemed to travel down the boy's body like a snake, covering his chest, torso, and upper thighs. Virgil gasped and grasped Logan's hand. Logan held it tightly and hovered his hand over his mouth in shock and Roman's eyes widened and averted them to the floor. Each one of them had tears bubbling in their eyes. They moved slowly towards the unconscious boy as the doctor left to give them space. All the details about his injuries would be answered once they were done but medication wouldn't be given out before they knew the full story and when Patton was safe to go home. 

  
Roman, closest to Patton, reached towards his forehead to feel that it was unnaturally cold. He shivered a bit but swept a few locks of hair out of Patton's face and proceed to caress his unbandaged cheek. It was one of the only places that didn't have anything too severe but a large handprint was still embroidered into his skin. Virgil sat next to Roman with tears already gushing out. He was tired of holding everything together and knew that more would come later that night; he doubted that he would get any sleep. Once seated, he gently held Patton's fractured hand which had more area for holding, and rubbed the palm. The very feeling of being able to touch him again made Virgil lose his strong barriers and break down. Roman, used his other hand to let Virgil weep into his shoulder and slowly rubbed his back, whispering small _shushes_ into his ear. Logan had sat on the opposite side with a saddened expression. His eyes tilted downwards and his pupils seemed larger, exploiting so much emotion, too much for him to handle. Patton was here, alive. Here, with the certainty of getting better and if anything went wrong, Logan would find a way to either blame himself or destroy that entity that led to their everlasting pain. He couldn't continue bearing the thought of Patton actually being gone and now his mind can finally rest. Rest, knowing that they were safe, right? Things would, no, things had to go back to normal. That's all he pleaded for. Logan leaned over Patton's body and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. The chilling touch didn't make it last long but the small twitch of Patton's lips made the logical boy smile with relief. They could finally breathe, holding someone they cared for even closer than they could ever imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this under construction for a long time and didn't know if I should post it or not but here ya go! I'm planning on doing a second part just give me a bit of time. School will literally suffocate me unless I stay on top of it! Either way, constructive criticism is appreciated, thank you for reading, and I hope you all have a stupendous day/night!💙


End file.
